During the process of producing clinical documentation, an author may desire instantaneous feedback and analysis of the document they are composing. In cases where the clinical documentation tool can invoke logic to perform those checks within the same computing process (i.e., by calling local code to examine the current document state), the logic must be coded and updated in conjunction with the editing code, creating a linkage that makes it difficult to update or extend capabilities without requiring additional distribution of code. In a network environment, where the authoring tool is in a browser, local code execution involving complex logic is not always feasible, requiring analysis to be performed on a server that provides results back to the client.
In both cases, analysis is only performed on a document authored by a single user, and typically requires submission of the entire document from the client to the analysis process. If multiple analysis steps are required, systems typically call the steps in sequence.